Buford Van Stomm
'Buford Van Stomm'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0221607/ is the anti-deuteragonist of Phineas and Ferb. He is a local bully with a high sense of rudeness, but is not exactly evil. In fact, Buford is a friend of the series' protagonists and other characters as well, aside from being rather soft and infantile sometimes. Throughout the series he is paired with Baljeet. Disney Bio Buford is the stocky neighborhood Bully with a big attitude, small brain, and short attention span. Background Early life Buford Van Stomm was born in the United States of America of a mother named Biffany and an unnamed father. As a younger boy, he was weak and cowardly and received a pet goldfish named Biff at a state fair after winning at a strength-o-meter. When a bully threatened to eat Biff, Buford, enraged, beat up the bully, and in turn became the bully himself. (“Voyage to the Bottom of Buford”) Physical Appearance Buford wears a black shirt with a skull on the front, set up in a “Punisher” style. He wears large, red hiking boots, with green khaki shorts. His hair is brown and cuts in a buzz cut style. He has deep blue eyes and also appears to be somewhat overweight, although he doesn’t seem to mind. Personality Although he is usually seen as a bully, Buford is unusual in that he is just as often shown acting just like the other kids. Many events seem to indicate that his usual bullying is used to hide a more caring nature beneath the surface. A significant display of his underlying character occurs when his fish, Biff, becomes lost in the ocean. Buford becomes extremely emotional. He cries but really says that he is “sweating through his eyes”, and when Phineas offers to help find Biff, Buford shows his appreciation by constantly wanting to give people hugs (“Voyage to the Bottom of Buford”). Buford also has a soft side for his long lost teddy bear Teddy Boo-boo (“Picture This”). Buford also is quite gentle behind his bully persona, such as when he said he always wanted to get into a giant bubble and float around like a pixie, or conveniently carrying a velvet rope (“Bubble Boys”, “Chez Platypus”). He also has a soft spot for goldfish (“Voyage to the Bottom of Buford”, “Let's Take a Quiz”). Despite being a bully, Buford seems to be friends with Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the main cast, and takes part in many of their exploits. He usually manages to get along fine with people, though he is often gruff or makes (usually idle) threats when annoyed. Whenever tasks are assigned, Buford inevitably seems to be partnered with Baljeet, with whom he has a particularly interesting relationship: while Baljeet seems terrified of Buford’s threats at times, which is regularly justified, many other instances show them working together without any problem, and they are often seen together even when not involved in Phineas and Ferb’s latest plan (i.e. “The Chronicles of Meap”, “Swiss Family Phineas” and “The Lake Nose Monster”). To improve his skill at being a bully, Buford goes to Wedgie’s: The Gym for Bullies (“Raging Bully”). He isn’t always a bully (“The Bully Code”). Buford’s Christmas wish is to be thought of as nice by his friends, despite generally acting naughty (“Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”). Buford can also play the concertina, trumpet, drums, piccolo and the violin. He is fluent in French, but doesn’t want anyone to know. He’s also in The Baljeatles, Phineas and Ferb’s band (“The Ballad of Badbeard”, “Oh, There You Are, Perry”, “The Baljeatles”, “Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”, “My Fair Goalie”). Relationships Baljeet Buford seems to pick on Baljeet the most, yet seems to hang out with him the most, similar to a “frenemies” relationship. Unlike frenemies, there is no hatred between the two, with Baljeet even saving Buford from choking (“The Bully Code”) and saying, “Merry Christmas, old buddy!” (“Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”) It would seem that Baljeet cares for Buford, even though Buford treats him very badly. Baljeet often just gives up and lets Buford bully him (“Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!”). In some episodes, Buford calls Baljeet a nerd, and Baljeet calls Buford a bully. Phineas Flynn Buford’s first encounter with Phineas during the summer resulted in Buford being embarrassed by ice cream falling on his pants. They settled their differences by thumb wrestling (“Raging Bully”). Outside of this incident, Buford has not done anything to Phineas that could be considered bullying, tending to reserve that treatment for Baljeet. However, it is revealed that Buford had stolen Phineas’ bike when they were just toddlers, but later on returns it to him, along with everyone else’s bikes he had taken (“Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”). Later, after Phineas and Ferb helped rescue Biff, Buford became more friendly towards them and began taking a more active part of their adventures. He often appears in their backyard for bizarre or unexplained reasons. Buford often calls Phineas “Dinner Bell”, perhaps because of Phineas’ triangle-shaped head. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro The only one so far that sometimes makes him shut up is Isabella as she stands up to him when he is doing something to someone she knows, especially Phineas, or to herself, despite Isabella being much smaller than him. Isabella and Buford have a little rivalry to the point in which Buford thinks he’ll beat Isabella in the F Games because she’s a girl and Buford strongly upholds the belief that males are the dominant gender (“Raging Bully,” “Out of Toon,” “Got Game?”). He also thinks he is better at video games than her, but he ends up getting beaten (“Brain Drain”). He has been hit by Isabella twice: one time by the elbow in “Out of Toon”, and the other time by her slapping him to have Buford escape boredom from listing to Phineas’ boring talk (“Phineas and Ferb Interrupted”). Buford has a tendency to look down at Isabella (and not just because he’s taller than her) because she’s a girl and he believes that males are the superior gender and often makes sexist remarks. On the other side, Isabella is the only person that Buford is honest with on the fact that he was crying. (“Voyage to the Bottom of Buford”) However, when Isabella kissed Phineas if you focus on the corner of the picture to the right, the whole time Buford looked shocked, if not slightly jealous when he saw them kiss and quickly looked away not wanting to see it anymore. (“Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension”) When the lights went out Buford either knowingly grabbed onto Isabella’s hand or did not let go of it even though he know full well that it was Isabella’s and he didn’t even seem the slightest bit phased when he said: “I think that’s my hand.” (“That's the Spirit”) When Isabella “jacked in” to Candace’s subconscious, Buford almost immediately offered to give Isabella a tour of Candace’s mind. (“Monster from the Id”) Buford has also been seen gossiping about Isabella. (“Candace Disconnected”) Suzy Johnson Buford seems to fear Suzy as Phineas told the kids to dress as the scariest thing they knew and he dressed up as her and after Isabella and Phineas left the room Buford is seen “washing away the horror” by a water faucet, a reference to William Shakespeare’s Macbeth. (“One Good Scare Ought to Do It!”) Candace Flynn Candace and Buford’s relationship varies from episode to episode. Candace used him as a means of transportation to get her to the top of a ski slope (“S'Winter”). However, Buford appears dissatisfied from being with her in the same chariot. (“Greece Lightning”) Buford appeared to be eager to compete with Candace during a game show for his aspiration to prove males as the dominant gender. (“Let's Take a Quiz”) Candace along with Stacy struggled to get the Pizzazium Infinionite out of his hands. (“Vanessassary Roughness”) Buford, at one point, saved Candace from certain injury and following his creed, declared her his servant, to which she objected. (“The Bully Code”) Candace appeared to be concerned of Buford being on the Naughty List after finding out that his Christmas wish was to be thought of as nice by his friends, of which she may be included. (“Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”) He stubbornly prohibited Candace and Jeremy from entering the Chez Platypus (“Chez Platypus”), but when he was with Candace alone spoke to her with a gentle and calm tone (“Wizard of Odd”). This could possibly imply that his keeping them out of the restaurant could have been an effort to thwart her date with Jeremy out of his own personal feelings for her. Candace was displeased upon finding Buford’s number on her cell phone and deleted it. (“The Lemonade Stand”) When Buford was questioned on why he possessed a life-sized mold of Candace, he simply responded that he had such molds of all his friends, indicating that he considers her one of his friends. (“Doofapus”) Buford stares in awe at Candace as she eats the Gordian Knot reproduction and says “I am so in love with her right now.” Baljeet looks over and shock and says “What?” Buford quickly states “Nothing.” This means Buford may have feelings for Candace. (“Knot My Problem”) This is very similar to the scene where Second Dimension Candace is fighting the norm-bots and Second Dimension Buford says “I am so in love with her right now.” Second Dimension Isabella looks over and says “What?” Second Dimension Buford replies in the same manner “Nothing!” (“Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension”) Perry the Platypus Buford has little interactions with Perry. Of the few on screen, he attempts to make Perry “do something” by hitting him with a baseball bat only to be stopped by Baljeet. However, he hugged the traumatized platypus a few minutes afterward. (“Swiss Family Phineas”) He admits to liking the song they sang to guide the allegedly lost Perry home. (“Oh, There You Are, Perry”) Teddy Boo-boo Buford’s teddy bear was retrieved from the front of a semi by Phineas and Ferb’s transporter device. The teddy bear is apparently prone to going “on the road” at different times. (“Picture This”) Other Appearances ''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Buford briefly appeared in three episodes: He first asked Emma Roberts a question, later appeared in an episode with Randy Jackson, and most recently, got scored on for the first time in life in soccer when international soccer star David Beckham kicked the soccer ball to Buford-and made him go around the world. Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Buford first appears with the other kids at the Flynn-Fletcher House’s backyard, then he goes to a park to return serve for a platypult, but it never came back. When Isabella, Candace, Baljeet, and Stacy Hirano came by, he was chewing on Victory Gum. He isn’t seen again until Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and Heinz from the 1st Dimension come back - only to find Heinz-2 firing Norm Bots at Danville. With him piloting the Plata-posterior from “Perry Lays an Egg”, he and the other kids were able to take the Norm Bots down. He is last seen in the movie when he, along with Milly, Katie, Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, Ginger Hirano, Holly, and Jeremy Johnson and most of the said characters are ready to lose their memories at the Organization Without a Cool Acronym’s headquarters after Isabella kissed Phineas. "Live" appearances Buford made his "live" debut in ''Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! In Agent P's World Showcase Adventure, Buford appears during the Norway and France missions, where he is seen helping Phineas and Ferb with their latest projects. Currently, though, he has not appeared as a walk-around character. Songs that Buford has sung Despite being a bully, Buford has a very good singing voice and has been heard in these songs: *The Ballad of Badbeard (With Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls Katie, and Isabella) *Let's Go Digital (With Baljeet and Isabella) *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash (With Phineas, the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, and Isabella) *Atlantis (With Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Isabella) *Danville for Niceness (With Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Isabella) *I Want Nothing *You're Wrong (Cut from the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! special) *Our Movie's Better Than Yours (With Baljeet, Irving, and other people) *The Twelve Days of Christmas (With the cast) *Good King Wenceslas (With Baljeet) *We Wish You A Merry Christmas (With the cast) *The Elf Police (cut from the soundtrack) *Rollercoaster *With These Blueprints (With Isabella, Baljeet, Candace, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *Frenemies (With Baljeet) *Ferb Latin (With Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Isabella) *Hole in My Heart (With Baljeet) *Whalemingo Trivia *Buford's last name, Van Stomm, is derived from a Dutch word meaning "of the stupid", as told by Dan Povenmire in Dan Povenmire Correspondence on the Phineas and Ferb wiki. (Correct spelling provided by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.) This is later confirmed in the Christmas special, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *He is one of the two anti-heroes of the show, alongside Candace, despite rarely showing it. *He won the best eater award. ("No More Bunny Business") *He does not like to be embarrassed. ("Raging Bully") *Any time he loses to a girl in a competition, he claims that the competition doesn't count. ("Got Game?") *He pays Canasta. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Plays the concertina, the trumpet, and the violin. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Chez Platypus", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Plays the drums. ("Gaming the System", "Don't Even Blink", "Tip of the Day", "The Baljeatles") *When asked to be a part of a haunted house and what frightens him most, Buford drеssed as Suzy Johnson, saying that she gives him the "willies". ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *He owns a skateboard ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). *Described as "being from a bad home" and "missing a chromosome" by the ring announcer ("Raging Bully"). *Carries a velvet rope with him wherever he goes. ("Chez Platypus") *Was afraid of giant squids until one tried to eat his goldfish. He overcame his fear and easily defeated it in one punch. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Buford seems to be hungry very often. ("Swiss Family Phineas," "Vanessassary Roughness") *Buford often speaks about himself in the third person. An example of this would be when he says "Buford hungry" when holding the Pizzazium Infinionite. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *Great-nephew of Otto H. Adjacent, founder of the adjacent area which was unified with the Bi-State Area to form the Tri-State Area. ("Hip Hip Parade") *Buford sports a black T-shirt with a picture of a skull of on it. This is most likely a reference to Corky "James" (Jimbo) Jones, the bully of "The Simpsons", and also could be a reference to Sid Phillips, the main antagonist of the film Toy Story. *He owns a video game player with a game "Jump and Duck". ("Gaming the System") *Buford seems to be able to speak fluent French (although he has only spoken one line in the language.) He does not want the others to know this, as it would tarnish his "bully" personality. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *He cannot stand math problems. ("We Call it Maze", "Ask a Foolish Question") *He has a Teddy Boo-boo. ("Picture This") *He loves coconuts, just like Cubby in Jake and the Never Land Pirates, and quickly eats coconut-flavored things, including sunscreen. ("Atlantis") *Isabella beat him at a game of foosball, but says that didn't count. She then won in a stadium-style game that same day. Also, Isabella doesn't like him saying "What'cha doin'?" to Phineas, though he did do that to Baljeet in a later episode. Later on, in a video game, Isabella beat Buford again. ("Got Game?", "Out of Toon", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Brain Drain") *He is the only main kid to not have a crush or be loved by any girl in the show. However, in "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", his alternate self may have a crush on Candace. However, in "Buford Confidential" it is shown while in Paris most likely during "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", he was in Love with Bridgitte, one of the French Fireside Girls. *He aspires to be a French chef. ("Phineas and Ferb:Summer Belongs to You!") *Sometimes, his last name can be Van Stieg instead of Van Stomm. *His grandma's house smells like ant pheromones. ("Gi-Ants") *Bobby Gaylor stated in an interview that he thinks Buford secretly has a crush on Candace. (Phineas and Ferb Magazine: April 2013 Issue) *He thinks that being handsome is a blessing and a curse. ("Quietest Day Ever") *Baljeet gave him a wedgie. ("Bully Bromance Break Up") *He may be able to speak Latin. ("Buford Confidential") *He is highly skeptical of flying saucers and crop circles even when flying a one and seeing crop circles and aliens. ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly") *He is heavier on the moon. ("Moon Farm") *Buford's name was mentioned on-screen for the first time in "Meapless in Seattle". *Buford can speak fluent French "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! *In the episode ("A Real Boy") when Phineas and Ferb and the other kids are playing with the suction cup ship device they invented, Buford is there at the beginning and boards the ride, but as soon as they actually take off, there is one less seat and Buford is missing. Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (First appearance) *"Raging Bully" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (Cameo) *"Jerk De Soleil" *"S'Winter" (Cameo) *"Are You My Mummy?" (Cameo) *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" *Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Out of Toon" *"Out to Launch" (Cameo) *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Tip of the Day" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Gaming the System" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"No More Bunny Business" (Cameo) *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (Cameo) *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" (Cameo) *"The Bully Code" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" (Cameo) *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"We Call it Maze" *"The Secret of Success" *"Split Personality" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" (Speak cameo) *"Canderemy" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Moon Farm" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"A Real Boy" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?‎‎" *"Tour de Ferb" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"The Curse of Candace" *"That's the Spirit" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" *"Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" *"Monster from the Id" *"Gi-Ants" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Mom's in the House" *"Let's Bounce" *"Bully Bromance Break Up" *"Quietest Day Ever" *"Meapless in Seattle" (Mentioned) *"Buford Confidential" *"Cranius Maximus" *"Minor Monogram" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sci-Fi Pie Fly" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" (cameo) *"Norm Unleashed" *"Where's Perry? *"Ferb TV" *"When Worlds Collide" *"What'd I Miss?" *"Road to Danville" *"Blackout!" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly on the Wall" *"Bully Bust" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"Sidetracked" *"Primal Perry" *"Mind Share" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" (cameo) *"Great Balls of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Knot My Problem" *"Just Desserts" *"La Candace-Cabra" *"Love at First Byte" *"One Good Turn" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Thanks But No Thanks" }} Gallery References es:Buford Van Stomm Category:Anti-heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Heroes Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Lovers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Pre-teens Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Bugs Category:Neutral characters Category:Athletes Category:American characters Category:Kids Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters